Passions of the Beasts Within
by KratosAuriontheSavior
Summary: Inu/FFVII:AC Xover. Enjoy.


Passions of the Beast Within

**Passions of the Beasts Within**

**By: KratosAurionTheSavior**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!! SERIOUSLY, I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS IDEA (HOPEFULLY) AND JAGUARA (MY OC) SO, ALL CREDIT FOR OTHER CHARACTERS AND ITEMS MENTIONED HERE-IN BELONGS TO THEIR CREATORS. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter One: The Nightmare**

One evening, Shippo wakes up after having a nightmare, and he begins to cry. With the fire beginning to die, he clung onto Kagome even tighter. Waking up because of the added weight and Shippo's crying, Kagome asks him sleepily, "what's wrong, Shippo?? Is everything alright??" Shippo replies shakily, "I-I had a n-nightmare, Kagome!!" Kagome asks him, concerned, what his nightmare was about. He replies while crying, "You and InuYasha were k-killed b-by some d-demon with a really long, thin sword…. Then a gigantic black, flaming rock that came from the sky destroyed the world!!" InuYasha , who was sitting next to the pair, looked at Shippo and said, "It was just a dream, Shippo, nothing more. As you can plainly see, Kagome and I are fine. Go back to sleep." Nodding slowly, and hugging them both, Shippo asks Kagome to sing him a lullaby. Agreeing, and setting him in her sleeping bag, Kagome offers him an explanation before singing him the lullaby that she had chosen. "This lullaby has a very special meaning to me. My grandmother taught it to me. Her name was Azmaria Hendric-Valentine. She died shortly after I met InuYasha. She was a wonderful woman who lost all of her best friends by the time she was twelve. She had a broken heart because she was the one who found two of her best friends dead, and had watched the other two die, being unable to help them. She had enormous guilt due to this. Sweet dreams, Shippo." With that, she began to sing:

"_Lo! He comes with clouds descending,  
Once for favored sinners slain;  
Thousand thousand saints attending,  
Swell the triumph of His train:  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
God appears on earth to reign! God appears on earth to reign!_

T_he dear tokens of His passion  
Still His dazzling body bears;  
Cause of endless exultation  
To His ransomed worshippers;  
With what rapture, with what rapture, with what rapture  
Gaze we on those glorious scars! Gaze we on those glorious scars!"_

Tucking Shippo in, Kagome gets up and walks away, deep in thought. InuYasha follows her. Noticing that she seemed upset, he asks her, "What's wrong, Kagome, you look tense. Care to share your thoughts??" Sighing, she replied, "It's been three years in Edge, and eight years here, since the Jenova War. The Jenova War cost the planet a lot—not only in lives lost, but also in everything else. Let me explain. My true name is Kagome Lucrecia Valentine. My father's name is Vincent Valentine. He was killed and experimented on by a scientist named Hojo Shinra. The woman whose first name was the same as my middle name, Lucrecia Crescent, was my father's first love, and she betrayed him by marrying Professor Shinra. When she was pregnant, she agreed to let her husband perform experiments containing 'Jenova Cells'—blood of an evil force that wiped out the Cetra, an ancient race of people—on her and her unborn child. She found my father near death, and saved him by infusing his blood with the blood of the Galian Beast, the blood of Chaos, and the powers of the 'ProtoMateria'—ProtoMateria is a magical stone.—to keep the powers balanced. Overwhelmed with guilt and grief, Lucrecia sealed herself inside the ChaosMateria. My father married my mother and sired me. I share his powers, and those of his mother, my grandmother, Azmaria. In other words, I am one quarter Galian Beast, one quarter Chaos, one quarter human, annd one quarter Apostle. My mother betrayed my father, and married another man, the man whose last name I have now that I live with her. My father and I both went into a 23-year slumber. Cloud Strife and his friends awakened us. We joined their group, which was called 'AVALANCHE', and thus joined the Jenova War. Lucrecia and Hojo's child, Sephiroth went insane, and tried to destroy the world using the BlackMateria, the Materia that is the source of power for Meteor, the most powerful Black Magic in the world. When Aerith Gainsborough was summoning Holy, the ultimate White Magic, in order to stop Meteor and Sephiroth, Sephiroth killed her with his sword, the mighty Masamune, a cursed blade that is 13-feet long, is thin, has no sheath, and if a person s slain by it, they cannot ever be revived. Holy was delayed in coming, but it did come after we defeated Sephiroth. I contracted a disease called Geostigma shortly there after, and we moved on with our lives. Sephiroth is returning soon. I can feel it in my bones and in my very soul. Shippo's dream confirmed my fears. I have never told you these things because of Naraku. I am sorry." InuYasha leans over and gives her a kiss on her cheek, then says, "It's alright. I understand. What do we do now??"

A/N: End Ch. 1. Enjoy! Read and review, please. Arigato. KATS.


End file.
